A Visit to Resembool
by barelyholdingon475
Summary: Months after the Promised Day, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye travel to Resembool to visit Edward and Winry, and take a long needed weekend rest from the military life. Fluff


**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in said series.**

"Is this _**Coooooooolonel **_Mustang's office?" a cheerful, yet mocking voice crackled through the telephone line. General Roy Mustang cringed in irritation as he recognized none other than one of the official Amestris Military Researchers, Edward Elric. One of the young blond's favorite hobbies was to "innocently mistake" Mustang's position, which was now a General. He rolled his eyes and replied with an irritated tone.

"You know better than to call me during work, Fullmetal," he grumbled.

"It's true that your team is getting a small holiday, correct?" Edward asked.

"Yes… why do you ask?"

"Why don't you come stay for a weekend in Resembool? I haven't seen much of you lately, and Winry has been asking to have you come and stay. While you're at it,take Hawkeye along, too!" He announced. It was true, Mustang, his team, and some other parts of the military gained a long weekend in celebration of recovery of Amestris and the surrounding areas after the Promised day. He had only visited Resembool twice before, and a weekend in the countryside sounded too tempting an offer to pass up, especially with the Colonel (previously known as Lieutenant Hawkeye, who then was promoted).

"This is a rather short notice, Fullmetal. But I'll accept your offer. Let me take it up with Hawkeye," he answered, and then wrote down the arrangements, and bid his friend goodbye. Hawkeye, who was organizing and putting away the daily paperwork, looked up at the sound of her name.

"Take up what with me, sir?" she asked.

"Fullmetal just called me. He and his woman have invited both you and I to stay the weekend in their Resembool home. Would you be interested in accompanying me in doing so?" he asked formally, but not so much as if he were asking her to dinner. Out of the corner of his eye, Roy could see Fuery and some of the other members of his team smiling at their desk.

"Tomorrow?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Short notice, I know. But it might be nice to be out in the country for a while, wouldn't you agree?" he asked.

"Yes sir. It would be wonderful to see Winry again," Riza smiled, delighted by the suggestion. "Shall we take the 9:00 train?"

The clock struck 8:00 pm as Mustang organized what remained of his paperwork. Only he and Riza remained in the office, shuffling quietly as they ended their last work day before the weekend. Suitcase in hand, Roy walked over to his subordinate's desk, causing her to pause her work.

"You should rest tonight, it isn't necessary that you stay up so late on paperwork."

"Yes, sir."

"That is an order," he said firmly, but with a playful tone. She chuckled and set her pen down.

"Of course, sir," she replied, smiling softly up at him. Something about the way they were around each other changed since the Promised Day. Formality had lingered, but Riza felt a sense of warmth and safety around Roy lately. She recalled when Father was defeated, and a couple medics flocked to Roy. _"Don't worry about me! Where's my Lieutenant! Her neck is severely injured go find her! Hawkeye! Where are you?"_ The pain from her sword injury wasn't nearly as painful as seeing the Colonel in his state. He looked so defeated without his vision at first, yet put her and his men first. She could hear him shifting uncomfortably as she cried out in pain when her wounds were being treated. It seemed as though since then everything about his presence was reassuring. There was nothing about spending a weekend with Edward and Roy that made her unhappy.

"Excellent, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, then," he interrupted her thoughts, and then bid her goodnight.

A ringing pierced through the quiet air beside Riza Hawkeye's bed. With a quiet groan, she searched her nightstand until her dainty fingers found the alarm clock. With a click, the ringing ceased and the young blonde climbed out of bed and stretched. Riza began to pull on her military jacket when she remembered. _It's the weekend. I am travelling to Edward's home. _A new found energy rushed through her, and she picked through her closet for appropriate clothing. Wriggling herself inside her clothing, Riza glanced at the time. She had approximately 20 minutes until the General would arrive, plenty of time to wake herself up and eat.

The morning sun leaked into her windows as Riza quietly ate breakfast. The city was always quiet at this time, and the air was plenty cool. Though she had grown up in the countryside, there was something she especially loved about the city. Central was a clean place, and not many cars zoomed by. Birds and other small animals would make their homes in the trees or parks, and the air was always fresh. There was no other place a military member would love to be than Central.

Riza gathered her suitcase and put on a light trench coat, after all it was a pretty chilly spring. As if on cue, the sound of a car engine rumbled softly in the street. Riza opened her window and waved to the driver. It wasn't very hard to figure out that Roy was there, he was always on time with her. The dress Riza wore had a mosaic look. It was a pale blue with lavender, blue and navy "pieces" scattered across it. Once outside, she found Roy Mustang leaning against his car and proceeding to open her car door.

"Good morning, Miss Hawkeye," he greeted as she entered the car.

"I see you're avoiding formalities, sir," she remarked, and entered the vehicle. Mustang walked to the driver's side and climbed in.

"Well we are on a long awaited break, are we not?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Of course, sir," Riza agreed. "I think this weekend will go quite nicely."

It wasn't long before Riza found herself dozing off. It was hard to resist, the gentle morning scenery was so peaceful. The sound of a train interrupted her catnap, as Riza nearly slammed her head on the ceiling of the car, much to Mustang's amusement.

"You okay there, Hawkeye?" he laughed. "We're at the station now, so we should head towards our train."

"I'm terribly sorry sir-" she began, walking after him, but he waved it off.

"Don't stress over it, Hawkeye, you know how many times I've dozed off, and it wasn't on my break either," he said. Riza smiled and placed herself at his side while they waited for the train. Eventually, the conductor called for the passengers to board, and the two made their way to their seats. It was instinct that Hawkeye sat across from Roy, so that she wouldn't lose him from site if something bad were to happen. The two stayed quiet for most of the ride, occasionally debating whether or not Edward would be more matured when they came. Roy placed his bets that Edward would be the same as ever, based on the phone call he received. Riza contradicted that with being a future husband and professional researcher, certainly Fullmetal would amount to a fine young man. At long last, the train halted outside of an almost empty station, with an old sign saying 'Resembool'. They had arrived at their destination, and it was time to see Fullmetal once again.

"This way, and up the hill, Hawkeye," Roy pointed up the path.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take my suitcase, sir? Carrying two at once can be hard on your shoulders," she observed.

"Nonsense," Roy said stubbornly. And so, the two walked quietly up the path, occasionally waving to a farmer or his wife. Riza smiled at the site of two young children together, and wondered if Edward and Alphonse played like that when they were young. The afternoon sun shined brightly on the large house straight ahead, and a dog with an automail leg barked at them, but with no aggression. It could be assumed that this was the house that Edward and Winry lived in.

"Hey Mustang! What are you doing on my property?!" a voice shouted. They both looked up to see Edward Elric at his front door, waving at them with a welcoming smile.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in!"


End file.
